


You can't win!

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: Malleus always manages to make you blush, now it is his turn to be embarrassed...or is it?
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Kudos: 31





	You can't win!

Ever since you got to know each other and Malleus discovered the fact you were an easily embarrassed girl, he used it to his own amusement. But today is the day you will finally enact revenge upon this tall Fae.

You decided to execute your plan during lunch in front of a lot of people. Having a crowd around will certainly make him feel more embarrassed about what you’re going to do to him. 

“I’m terribly sorry for my lateness. I hope you have not been waiting for too long?”, questioned Malleus while approaching you in the cafeteria.

“N-No! I just got here...haha”, you replied in a nervous tone. Sensing your discomfort, he immediately jumps to the conclusion something must have happened. “Are you alright?”, he asked in a concerned voice.

“Y-YEAH! Nothing to worry about everything is fine, going smooth!”. Okay, now he definitely knew something was up. Yet he decided to leave it be for now and just sit down to eat lunch together with you.

You hated the fact you were so incredibly tense over this. But well, you can’t back out now and it isn’t like this isn’t incredibly embarrassing for you. 

After eating for a bit you finally had enough courage to do “the deed”. As the black-haired dragon was eating peacefully before you, enjoying his delicious lunch, you squished his cheeks and said in a loud, overly obnoxious voice “YOU ARE SOO SOO CUTE MALLEUS-SAMA, goochie goochie goo!!”, even moving his head a bit with your action.

A perplexed expression was seen on his face, not believing what you are doing right now. Then he laughs wholeheartedly, startling you and making you stop. THAT was not the reaction you hoped for, not AT ALL. Everyone is staring at both of you and now you are the one being incredibly embarrassed. You look down while fiddling with your hands, waiting for Malleus to stop laughing.

“Are you trying to make me fall in love with you even more? Well, it is certainly working, a nice surprise in my otherwise average day.”, smiling kindly at you now. He lifts your chin up, to make you look at him.

“I love you, my most cherished, beautiful woman.” Giving you a soft kiss on your forehead. “AHH!!! I GIVE UP, OKAY?! I GIVE UP!”, you shrieked, jerking up. Being as red as a tomato, you looked at him with a pouty expression. “ You win....and I love you too...” telling him the latter with a small voice.

A satisfied grin graced his expression. If it is one thing he loved, it’s seeing your cute expressions. You were the cutest when you were embarrassed, so he has no choice but to keep teasing you. Lilia taught him well, being able to make you look so lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my tumblr account  
> Request:  
> "Hello! Can I request an imagine of an easily embarrassed fem MC trying to fluster Malleus to get revenge on him for constantly teasing/trying to make her blush but failing?"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
